August 29, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The August 29, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 29, 2011 at BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary Friendship can be a lot of work, especially if you're friends with Kevin Nash. After making a major announcement that moving forward the Superstars of both Raw and SmackDown will appear on Monday Night Raw, WWE COO Triple H demanded that his longtime pal offer him an apology in front of the WWE Universe for lying to him last week. The former WWE Champion emerged and admitted that, yes, he had his driver tell Mr. John Laurinitais he'd been in a car accident to get Triple H out of the arena. He did so, he said, in order to payback CM Punk for embarrassing him earlier in the night. Although Nash confessed to the deception, he continued to maintain that he did not know who had sent him a text message instructing him to attack Punk two weeks earlier. For his part, The Second City Saint wasn't biting. Instead, he accused The Game and Nash of being in cahoots. Despite their fervent differences, however, Punk and Nash did agree on one thing. Both were exceedingly in favor of the WWE COO arranging a match between them at Night of Champions. After giving the proposal some thought, Triple H agreed and arranged for the two to face off in three weeks. As part of Monday night's groundbreaking Raw Supershow, a new initiative combining Superstars from Raw and SmackDown, World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton clashed with U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler in a non-title match. The SmackDown Superstar appeared surprisingly evenly matched against his Raw counterpart as Ziggler's outspoken manager, Vickie Guerrero, looked on. Although the U.S. Champion failed to best The Viper, one Raw Superstar looked pleased – Vickie's potential new client, Jack Swagger, who watched the bout from a monitor in the locker room area. Integrating SmackDown Superstars on Raw is a boon for the WWE Universe. For John Cena, though? Not so much. The Cenation Commander-in-Chief demanded that WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio face him after Del Rio's cowardly ambush the week before. Instead, Mark Henry emerged and threatened to add Cena to his “Hall of Pain.” Then it was Christian's turn. Captain Charisma took the mic to discuss how he will soon be the new face of the WWE after he overcomes World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton tomorrow night in a Steel Cage Title Match on SuperSmackDown. Just as he and Henry began to size up Cena as a punching bag, Sheamus flew into the ring to thwart his SmackDown adversaries, who reluctantly fled the squared circle. The downside of speaking your mind is that you make a lot of enemies. CM Punk learned that the hard way when he battled The Miz. The blunt Superstar admirably kept pace with his opponent until R-Truth tipped the scales. Miz's co-conspiracy theorist attacked The Second City Saint in an effort to make a statement and allowing Punk the win by disqualification. As if that weren't enough abuse, Kevin Nash joined the party and rendered his tormentor motionless with a powerbomb in the center of the ring. Jealousy once again reared its ugly head – and took a bite out of Jack Swagger. In his ongoing attempt to woo Vickie Guerrero to manage him, Swagger took on Sin Cara. As Vickie observed from ringside, her current associate, U.S. Champion Dolph Ziggler berated her and belittled her new potential client. Ziggler even went so far as to distract The All-American American. The interruption allowed Sin Cara to capitalize for an easy victory. Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne are for real. The new WWE Tag Team Champions – officially named Air Boom, thanks to suggestions from the WWE Universe – were forced to defend their championships against David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty in a title rematch. Air Boom rained down their aerial assault on the former champions and managed to retain in their first-ever title defense. After the match, Otunga took issue with announcer Jerry Lawler, ripping off his headphones, after the WWE Hall of Famer had mocked the losing team as "boring." Brie Bella – so beautiful, so talented, so completely devious. As her sister Nikki hovered ringside, the Bella twin battled WWE Divas Champion Kelly Kelly, who was cheered on by Eve. In the non-title bout, Brie and her sister used Twin Magic to fool the referee and score a cheap victory. In an unprecedented pairing, John Cena teamed up with Sheamus to take on Christian & Mark Henry in the night's main event. Mr. John Laurinaitis thought he'd arranged the match, but he was sternly reminded by WWE COO Triple H that not only had he already arranged the match, he is also still the boss. Nonetheless, with four of WWE's most potent Superstars clashing inside the ring, the bout rocked the BOK Center to its foundation. With The World's Strongest (and possibly scariest) Man inducting more Superstars in his “Hall of Pain,” punishment was sure to be doled out. Although Henry did not disappoint, his overwhelming strength would not be enough. Cena managed to lead his team across the finish line by pinning former World Heavyweight Champion Christian. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. WWE COO Triple H informed CM Punk at the end of the night that he had spoken with WWE's Board of Directors – CM Punk's match against Kevin Nash at Night of Champions had been canceled. Instead, Punk will be facing a different opponent, Triple H himself! Results ; ; *Dark Match: Alex Riley defeated Drew McIntyre *Randy Orton defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (12:26) *CM Punk defeated The Miz via DQ (13:56) *Sin Cara defeated Jack Swagger (2:57) *Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) © defeated David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (2:24) *Brie Bella (w/ Nikki Bella) defeated Kelly Kelly (w/ Eve Torres) (2:09) *John Cena & Sheamus defeated Christian & Mark Henry (6:42) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Triple H arranged Punk v Nash at Night of Champions Raw 8-29-11 1.jpg Raw 8-29-11 2.jpg Raw 8-29-11 3.jpg Raw 8-29-11 4.jpg Raw 8-29-11 5.jpg Randy Orton v Dolph Ziggler Raw 8-29-11 6.jpg Raw 8-29-11 7.jpg Raw 8-29-11 8.jpg Raw 8-29-11 9.jpg Raw 8-29-11 10.jpg Cena called out Del Rio Raw 8-29-11 11.jpg Raw 8-29-11 12.jpg Raw 8-29-11 13.jpg Raw 8-29-11 14.jpg CM Punk v The Miz Raw 8-29-11 15.jpg Raw 8-29-11 16.jpg Raw 8-29-11 17.jpg Raw 8-29-11 18.jpg Raw 8-29-11 19.jpg Sin Cara v Jack Swagger Raw 8-29-11 21.jpg Raw 8-29-11 22.jpg Raw 8-29-11 23.jpg Raw 8-29-11 24.jpg Raw 8-29-11 25.jpg Air Boom v Otunga & McGillicutty Raw 8-29-11 26.jpg Raw 8-29-11 27.jpg Raw 8-29-11 28.jpg Raw 8-29-11 29.jpg Raw 8-29-11 30.jpg Brie Bella v Kelly Kelly Raw 8-29-11 31.jpg Raw 8-29-11 32.jpg Raw 8-29-11 33.jpg Raw 8-29-11 34.jpg Raw 8-29-11 35.jpg John Cena & Sheamus v Christian & Mark Henry Raw 8-29-11 36.jpg Raw 8-29-11 37.jpg Raw 8-29-11 38.jpg Raw 8-29-11 39.jpg Raw 8-29-11 40.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #953 results * Raw #953 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events